Seaquestria
Seaquestria is current home of the Hippogriffs/seaponies that was featured in My Little Pony The Movie. It was used temporarily when the Storm King came to destroy their original home, and Queen Novo uses the pearl to escape from their former home. The underwater realm is ruled by Queen Novo. It is not only the home for the seaponies, it is also the home to various aquatic life, such as fishes, dolphins, sharks and glowing jellyfishes. The Heart of Seaquestria is the core where it kept Seaquestria in color and also brings aquatic life, in which when it was damaged, it will bring dullness after the Pyro Vipers conflict and the loss of aquatic life. Depictions of My Little Pony The Movie The place was first seen where Princess Skystar brings the Mane Six and Spike to Queen Novo’s Castle, as she excitedly takes them to meet her Mother, Queen Novo. Skystar vouches for the land-dwellers before Novo can imprison or cast them out, and she reveals—against her mother's wishes—that they are in fact the Hippogriffs the Mane Six have been seeking, having been driven underwater when the Storm King invaded their former home. Hearing this as guest, Novo uses the Pearl of Transformation to transform the Mane Six into seaponies and Spike into a pufferfish. However, when Twilight explains how they can use the Pearl to help save Equestria from the Storm King, Novo refuses, not wanting the Pearl to fall into Storm King's clutches, before offering her deepest condolences to Twilight over Equestria's fate. Skystar decided to let the Mane Six stay in their kingdom forever, but the ponies decline and say they have to return to their families, much to Skystar's disappointment. At Twilight Sparkle's encouragement, Pinkie Pie and the rest of the ponies cheer Skystar up with singing, games, and a party. An overjoyed Skystar urges her mother to do something for the ponies in return. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal Novo's pearl, resulting in her and her friends' immediate banishment from Seaquestria. Depictions in the Series Sons of the Overlord The Mask of Deception - Part I Seaquestria was mentioned by Pinkie Pie, when she and the rest of the Mane Five creates all the seashell necklaces to all the seaponies. Surf and/or Turf Terramar leads Twilight and the Cutie Mark Crusaders to his mother Ocean Flow's house in Seaquestria. While Twilight speaks with Ocean Flow about Silverstream, Terramar once again gives the Crusaders a tour. Scootaloo is completely in love with the underwater realm, but Sweetie Belle is unimpressed, preferring Harmonizing Heights. During the song Your Heart Is in Two Places, Scootaloo said something about how Seaquestria is better than Harmonizing Heights. Hunted Iron & Stone Seaquestria was appeared Silverstream's story, where how the hippogriffs/seaponies celebrate the Three Days of Freedom Celebration. March of the Oni The Ending of the End: Endings Before it was taken by the Oni, Silverstream rallies all her friends and family to fight against them and the Legion of Doom, and the other seaponies agreed to join the battle. Rainbow Roadtrip Ancient History The Ninja and the Mane Six gather the information about Aspheera and the "Treacherous Deceiver" by splitting into three groups, as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spike went to Seaquestria with the accompany from Ocellus and Silverstream. They reunited with Princess Skystar and finds Queen Novo, as they talks about the Pyro Vipers, which are now looking for the "Treacherous Deceiver". She lets Skystar guides them to the library to learn more. She brings one of the books which tells about the Pyro Vipers. Later, Kai, Jay and Cole enter Seaquestria in their merman form, which in turn they met their friends there. Kai tells to Novo that Garmadon is the "Treacherous Deceiver", but she did not know Garmadon, hence she asked the guards to kick them out of Seaquestria. Return to Seaquestria The Ninja and the Mane Six aid Silverstream back to Seaquestria and seek advice from Queen Novo and Princess Skystar, which tells about her home being drought out of color. Since then, Skystar shows that the Heart of Seaquestria, as stated by Skybeak earlier, is under the Coral Labyrinth. When they get to its heart, it realizes that it was weaken due to the lack of magic, causing Seaquestria to turn dull due to the Rainbow Generator being destroyed. To fix the heart and bring back aquatic life in Seaquestria, the Ninja use the Pinpoint Amulets to enter the Droplet Micro-Realm. While going deeper, they found the problem and Lloyd managed to use the spell to make it glow. After which, the aquatic life brings back and all the sea ponies thanked the Mane Six and the Ninja for saving it. Now Seaquestria is in color, they were offered to stay, but Lloyd declines as they also want to see the aquatic life being restored back in Ninjago City Aquarium. Inhabitants *Seaponies **Queen Novo **Princess Skystar **Ocean Flow **Skybeak (formally) **Silverstream (formally) **Terramar (formally) **Haven Bay **Salina Blue **Jelly Bee **Golden Fin **Salt Air **Sea Foam **Sea Poppy **Sun Twist **Lily Drop **More than 3000 seaponies, some of them as hippogriffs on Mount Aris Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship'' ???? *